Un largo Viaje
by AndreaXAlexein
Summary: Alex y Gia deberán de comprender los nuevos sentimientos que sienten hacia el otro, pero para esto deberán de pasar los diversos obstáculos que se han interpuesto entre ellos, paseen y lean :)
1. Capitulo 1: El Comienzo

"**Un largo Viaje" Capitulo 1: **"**El Comienzo**¨

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, soy nueva escribiendo en relación a este tema y espero poder proveerles un buena lectura. Eh escrito otras historias referentes a Ice Age y Kung Fu Panda, espero poder acostumbrarme a lo que es Madagascar, sin alargar más comencemos.**

Por fin todo el gran escándalo del incidente con la Oficial Dubois en Nueva York, pero todo eso ya había acabado, ahora ellos debían de ir a su próximo destino, China. Un prestigioso promotor de China, el señor Young, había quedado maravillado con su improvisada función en el zoológico y les propuso un gran evento en Pekín, el cual aceptaron de inmediato.

El circo había terminado su última función en Estado Unidos, ahora debían de desmontarlo para luego ir a tomar su barco a China. Alex estaba a cargo del orden, aunque no hacía mucho ¨Eso, vamos muy bien.¨ Dijo Alex para alentar a los demás.

¨Si gracias por el aliento, pero por que no mejor no ayudas de verdad.¨ Dijo Gia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Alex la miraba fijamente ¨Es-está bien…¨ Dijo tontamente mientras la miraba.

Gia sonríe y sigue con los arreglos, pero Alex seguía viéndola, algo le impedía concentrarse con ella cerca, aun cuando estaban en los trapecios _¨ ¿Qué es lo que me sucede?¨_ Pensó Alex, de pronto un cuchillo entre sus pies lo hace reaccionar.

¨Ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con ella, ahora ayúdame con esto.¨ Dijo Vitaly cargando una gran caja de madera ¨ ¿Y bien?¨

¨Sí, sí, claro.¨ Alex corre en su ayuda.

Luego de media hora de estar montando todo sobre el tren, por fin podía emprender su viaje a él puerto. Todos se encontraban en sus respectivos vagones, incluso Alex tenía uno.

¨Esto es vida.¨ Dijo Alex, recostándose en su cama de paja que previamente se había hecho, pero incluso cuando todo el ajetreo de las funciones se había acabado momentáneamente, a él todavía le inquietaba algo, ese algo era Gia.

¨ ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?, talvez es porque fue la primera en ayudarnos.¨ Dijo Alex en voz alta, de pronto la puerta de su vagón se abre y entra Marty.

¨Wow amigo, todo esto está saliendo genial.¨ Dijo mientras se acomodaba en un fardo que había junto a Alex.

Alex mantenía su mirada en el techo ¨Si, es genial.¨ Respondió un poco más serio de lo normal.

¨Vaya, eso no sonó muy sincero.¨ Dijo Marty, de verdad le extraño esa reacción de Alex.

Alex le sonríe ¨Solo estoy cansado, mejor hablaremos mañana.¨ Alex se voltea hacia la pared.

¨Está bien.¨ Marty se para y sale del vagón. Al salir se topa con Gia ¨Hola Gia.¨ Le dijo Marty a la leopardo.

¨Hola Marty, ¿esta Alex despierto?¨ Pregunto Gia, mientras miraba la puesta del vagón de Alex.

Marty suspira ¨Me pareció que estaba enfermo, creo que ya se durmió.¨ Dijo Marty, un poco preocupado.

Gia baja la mirada algo desilusionada ¨Esta bien, gracias Marty.¨ Luego de ello ambos se van a sus vagones.

Alex aún no se podía quedar dormido, las repentinas imágenes de Gia en su cabeza le impedía poder descansar ¨ ¿Qué me esta pasando?¨ Dijo Alex, mientras se sentaba en su cama de paja.

Mientras en el vagón de Gia, ella estaba sentada frente al espejo que tenía en su cuarto ¨Espero que Alex este bien.¨ Dijo algo deprimida.

De pronto la puerta de su vagón se abre y entra Vitaly ¨Hola Gia.¨ Dijo Vitaly con su típico acento ruso.

¨Hola Vitaly, discúlpame pero no tengo ganas de hablar.¨ Dijo recostándose sobre unas colchonetas que ocupaba como cama.

Vitaly se para frente al espejo ¨Te entiendo, todo esto debe de ser agotador para ti.¨ Dijo volteándose hacia a ella.

¨ ¿A qué te refieres?¨ Pregunto Gia, ella mantenía la mirada en el techo.

Vitaly sonríe ¨Me refiero al cambio que tuvimos, a nuestro nuevos amigos.¨ Dijo felizmente.

Gia lo mira, ella estaba sonriendo ¨Hace unas semanas pensaba que nunca te vería feliz.¨

Vitaly sonríe algo nervioso ¨Permiso, debo de ir a afilar mis cuchillos.¨ Sale rápidamente del vagón.

Gia se queda viendo la puerta de su vagón ¨Hace unas semanas creí que nunca tendría a alguien como Alex.¨ Luego de pensarlo un poco se queda dormida.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir y dejar como favorita esta historia ;D. **

**Den sus opiniones al respecto de que si les gusto o no les gusto, díganme en que puedo mejorar, para así proveerles una buena historia.**

**(Nota) Por si quieren ponerse en contacto con nosotros hemos dejado nuestro Facebook en nuestro perfil ;D.**

**Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Alex el león

"**Un largo Viaje" Capitulo 2: **"**Alex el león**¨

**(Andrea) Hola amigos, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, sus favs y follows, detalles al final del capítulo, continuamos.**

Gia se queda viendo la puerta de su vagón ¨Hace unas semanas creí que nunca tendría a alguien como Alex.¨ Luego de pensarlo un poco se queda dormida. No había pasado una Hora, cuando el tren se detiene forzadamente, todos los vagones se estremecieron ante el repentino freno del tren.

De pronto se escucha un chicharreo, producto de los altoparlantes que habían puesto los pingüinos ¨Amigos, lamentos informarles un retraso debido a un accidente en las vías ferroviarias.¨ Dijo la voz de Skipper por el altoparlante. En el exterior se podía apreciar un choque de dos autos que habían colisionado hace poco, los cuales obstruían las líneas del tren. Todos los animales se asomaron por las puertas de carga de los vagones.

¨Oh, esto tomara su tiempo.¨ Dijo Vitaly con su acento ruso y luego volvió a entrar a su vagón.

Gia se vuelve a sentar en su cama, pero se para de inmediato ¨Alex ahora debe de estar despierto.¨ Pensó alegremente. Gia corrió por los vagones hasta al de Alex, ella toco la puerta antes de entrar ¨ ¿Alex?¨ Al no escuchar a Alex, Gia entra en su vagón y ve que él estaba durmiendo ¨Eh… Alex…¨ Gia intenta despertarlo, pro desiste de inmediato y lo queda viendo fijamente ¨ ¿Ni despertó con el brusco movimiento del tren?, debe de estar cansado.¨ Pensó Gia.

De pronto comienza a moverse el tren y Gia cae sobre Alex, despertándolo de inmediato ¨Ah… ¿Qué pasa?¨ Luego se giró para ver quien está sobre el ¨Gia, ¿Qué haces?¨ Pregunto Alex, un poco sonrojado.

Gia se para rápidamente ¨No Alex, yo solo… yo solo venía a verte.¨ Dijo Gia, se había pesto un poco nerviosa ante tal situación.

Alex se sienta en su cama de paja ¨ ¿Qué es lo que querías?¨ Pregunto Alex.

Gia se sienta junto a él ¨Quería saber un poco más…¨ De pronto se escucha un chicharreo, producto de los altoparlantes, lo que interrumpe a Gia.

¨Cómo habrán deducido, estamos en marcha a él puerto.¨ Dijo la voz de Skipper por el altoparlante, luego se corta la transmisión.

Gia suspira ¨Solo quería saber más de ti y tu vida en el zoológico.¨ Dijo Gia un poco apenada.

Alex sonríe ¨Me trataban como el rey de la selva que soy, todos aclamaban mi nombre y me admiraban.¨ Alex se para y levanta los brazos ¨ ¡Alex el león!¨ Luego se recostó de espaldas en su cama de paja.

Gia sonreía de como actuaba Alex ¨ ¿Por qué no te presentas así?, seria genial.¨ Dijo Gia.

Alex levanta su cabeza ¨Ven.¨ Alex se para a la mitad de su vagón y Gia se para a su lado ¨Ahora mi show no es solo Alex el león, tu eres la otra mitad del show.¨ Dijo Alex, con una notoria sonrisa.

Gia sonríe cálidamente hacia a él ¨Entonces, ¿cómo nos llamaríamos?¨ Pregunto Gia.

¨Repite y has lo mismo que yo.¨ Dijo Alex. Alex levanta sus brazos y Gia lo imita ¨Presentado a ¡Alex el león y Gia la jaguar!¨ Ambos lo dijeron al unísono. Luego se lanzaron al suelo riendo.

Gia mira a Alex ¨Ya veo porque te gusta hacerlo.¨ Luego de reír un rato, Gia se levanta ¨Mañana es un largo día, mejor descansa.¨ Gia camina hasta la puerta ¨Que duermas bien, Alex.¨ Se va.

Alex se para ¨Gia, te quería preguntar…¨ Ya era demasiado tarde, ella ya se había ido. Alex se tira en su improvisada cama ¨Ya mañana será otro día para hablar con ella.¨ Alex se queda dormido pensando el aquel pequeño momento que había podido estar con ella.

Gia ya estaba en su vagón, algo en Alex le impedía sacárselo de la cabeza ¨ ¿Sera porque es mi compañero? ¿Sera porque es guapo?¨ Gia se sonroja ante sus palabras ¨No puedo creer que piense así de él, pero es muy guapo.¨ Gia ríe mientras se lanza a cama y se duerme pensando en él.

El día de mañana era muy agotado, todo debía de ser subido al barco, incluso el tren tenía que ser subido por partes al barco, además de que no seria los únicos animales en el barco, unos animales de zoológico habían sido transferidos a China e irían en el mismo barco, ese si que ha de ser un largo día para todos.

**Continuara…**

**(Andrea) Y así termina mi segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus favs y follows. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y sus sugerencias, tampoco olviden seguir esta historia, ya que me ayudan mucho para continuar.**

**(Nota) Los próximos capítulo serán más extensos, el próximo tendrá algunas sorpresa jejeje ;)**

**(Nota) Por si quieren ponerse en contacto con nosotros hemos dejado nuestro Facebook en nuestro perfil ;D.**

**Hasta una próxima ocasión, besos y cuídense.**


End file.
